Familia
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: You heard of the saying "Thourgh the eyes of children?" Here is an example. This is a series of stories thourgh the eyes of the Vongola Children in their everyday life.
1. Disclaimer, Small Note, and News

This is my first story that is a series of one shots. Tell me what you think and were I might need to improve at. This is a story that will be revised a lot. I am having problems with spacing and indents so if anyone knows how to fix it, please tell me. I also have no claim to any of the Katekyō Hitman Reborn characters. Just my own characters.

3/10/12:

I decided to redo the chapters and fix any mistakes I might have made. Only little things have been added, but nothing major so no worries about. I'm still working on the next new chapter so expect it soon.


	2. Tsunami Sawada

Familia

Chapter 1:

Introduction of La Famiglia

By:

Tsunami Sawada

Hi there. My name is Tsunami Sawada. I am the daughter to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th head of the Vongola Famiglia. That's right! I am one of the future 11th head of the family. What do I mean by "one of"? I will explain that later. Anyways, I'm 14 years old and from what my family says, I look exactly like my dad did at my age, although I have a large bow that I wear on the back of my head and have a ponytail that comes out of it. There are other things that I need to explain first. I have a younger twin brother, whom I adore very much… well , me and every single member of the family. My mom is on a world tour that has lasted since we were 2. It was my dad's idea as a way to protect her, although she visits on holidays and birthdays. I have many uncles and aunts and one godfather, who are very important to my father. They are my father's guardians and his best friends that have protected and fought along side him since before he was official the Vongola Decimo and other member of our extended family. I will give you a brief introduction about them but you will discover more about them later on your own.

First is Hayato Gokudera, my father's right-hand man. He is a very interesting person, if you know him well enough. To a compete stranger, he was cool, clam, and collected, the perfect right hand man to one of the greatest head of the Vongola famiglia. To his family and friends, he is very… well, I guess the best word for him is eccentric.

He can be very loud at times and he tends to jump to conclusions a lot, and I mean A LOT. And he is very overprotective of my dad, my brother and me. I don't blame him for it, I just wish that he didn't use his dynamite to protect us as fiercely as he does.

My dad said that he has always been like that and I can sort of believe it too. But his use of them is beyond this world, even Yukiko agrees with me, although she says that he doesn't think that it is good enough and is trying to get better supply. When she said that, papa gave out an involuntary shiver.

Next is Takeshi Yamamoto, my father's left-hand man. Like Hayato Oji-san, Takeshi Oji-san is very clam and collected, sometimes even more so than Hayato Oji-san. To us, he is very fun and cheerful person and he always makes time to play with us. He is more often seen with papa and Hayato Oji-san, with Hayato Oji-san yelling at him for one thing or another. However, it is well known fact within the family to never make him mad or even worse, try to harm a member of the family. I have seen what happens when someone threatens the family, he scarier than what I think the devil might look like, only much worse. He has a very good rivalry with Varia's Squalo-san, although I don't think he thinks of him as a rival. Anyways, because his swordsmanship is world famous, he gets a lot of challenges that get between his practice sessions with Kota, but both of them are patience so they have no worries.

Lambo Bovino is next in line. According to my dad, Lambo-onii-san, (whom we all call considering he is younger than our dads), has mature the most out of the whole group. He has grown up from a crybaby to a strong member of the family.

Papa said that the last time he cried was when Lapin was born and that was as tears of happiness. He is very clam and hardly loses his cool, although I wonder why one of his eyes are closed most of the time I see him, but I guess that is just one of the many mysteries of the Vongola family. As the Lightning guardian, his power over lightning has grown to the point that he can call it at will. Right now, his special "**Lightning Fist**" is quickly becoming one of the strongest forms of martial arts in the mafia world, although he does need help from I-pin-onee-chan sometimes…or most of the time, and that is simplify because he loves to be around her. His "**Elettrico Cornata**" has also been perfected and is one of his greatest weapons. He and Hayato Oji-san always fight but you can tell that they care for each other… I think.

Ryohei Sasagawa is a very energetic person, although everyone says that he has calm down a lot. To be honest, I would like to see how he was before, just to compare.

He is always training and only stops when he is on a mission, when his is giving instructions to Hideki for his training, or when is out on a date. It's really not my place to tell you who it is, but I'm sure if you ask Hideki, he might tell you.

Anyways, Ryohei Oji-san is a lot of fun to be with and he is very protected of us.

His boxing is famous around the world and he hold many titles. The championship belts that he has won over the years cover almost every inch of his room. He is also one of the few family member that have arguments with Hayato Oji-san, but we know that they care for each other.

Kyoya Hibari is one of the sternest member of the guardians and the leader of the Foundation. It sounds like a very important group, of course if I think about it, Kyoya Oji-san would never be in a group that wasn't serious. Kyoya Oji-san seems to like me, but I chalk that up to the fact that I like to fight. He always calls me an "omnivore", although I don't know why. Tetsuya Kusakabe says that it is because while I like to fight, like a so call "carnivore", I also like to be around others and 'crowded' around, like a 'herbivore'.

Either way. He has taught all of us how to fight and he never goes easy on us.

His tonfas are legendary among the famiglia that a lot of the lower level members stay out of his way whenever they see him. Sayuri is quickly becoming his clone, based on what others say about her and how Kyoya-oji-san use to act. I think she is a bit more emotional than he is, but that is only because Hideki tries to include her in things. She doesn't really like the way he goes about do it either. Anyway, Kyoya Oji-san is really sweet towards those he cares about, especially if it small animals like Roll and Hibird.

The last guardians is Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. They are both the mist guardian and are very similar in the things that they do, but they both fight differently and have very different personalities. Mukuro Oji-san is a very sadistic and he loves to flirt with people. He doesn't have any problems flirting with male or female, as long as the mind games work, than he's happy. He also loves to fight, especially with Kyoya Oji-san. Mako and Sayuri get along better than their fathers, although they fight just as much. He has been working on a new way to use his mind games and illusions and how to use other objects as mediums of his illusions when he fights lately. He has gotten better at them; he had been using them on me and the others when we least expect it. Chrome Oba-chan is very sweet, although she is a bit shy. She is a lot of fun to tease, if done in small qualities, and is quite skilled when provoked. She follows the same fighting style as Mukuro Oji-san, but she adds a really unique style to it in that she can use it better as backup and support than as offense like Mukuro Oji-san.

They is commonly seen with Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. Mako, Shizuka, and Katashi likes to call it a "family within a family." A lot of people call my dad a fool for trusting them, but my dad tells me and Gio that he trusts them with his life and in cause they do betray us, they had agreed to something that will prevent them from doing anything to harm the mafia world. We agree with him in trusting them. They are a lot of fun to be around and they light up the place with all the fights that Mukuro Oji-san causes.

Well, there you have it. Every member of my uncles and aunts. A lot has happen to them between the time my dad was picked to be the 10th head of the Vongola to today. Of course my family isn't the only one to change over the years but I think it's best if you find out them for yourself. Hopefully you will get an idea on how life is for them and us. I hope to see you all soon again and enjoy the story of our famiglia.

.


	3. Yukiko Gokudera

La Familia

Chapter 2 :

Training is a Blast:

by

Yukiko Gokudera

It was a normal day in Italy. Not a cloud in the sky and the temperature was just perfect. It was a perfect day that normal people would just be lazy and maybe drink a nice cool glass of lemonade. At the Vongola HQ, many of the lower rank members could be seen doing just that or something similar to that. It was a very tranquil point and the Vongola Decimo had decided to give them all a break to spend time with their family members. However at the Vongola gardens, which was somewhat considered the crowned jewel of the place; that was another story...

"I am bored!" yelled out a young silver hair girl that was sitting on one of the many bench in the gardens.

Yukiko Gokudera was the only daughter to the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera. It was well known that the children of the Vongola Decimo Family looked exactly like their parents when they were younger and Yukiko was no different, the only difference was that her hair was a lot longer than her dad's and her hair is made into angel wings style that was tie together with skull hair ties and special skull hair pins that held her hair bangs back.. She wore a white tube top with a black skull on it with a black leather jacket over it and a black frill skirt that stops above her knees with a red belt with a skull belt buckle on it. She had on black over knee socks with black and white Converse shoes that she had received from a family member that went over to America to seal a deal for the Decimo. It was also said that she is far more cheerful compared to her dad, but it was also said that she can also be just as serious as her dad when it came to her friends and family.

Today everyone that Yukiko knew was either out on missions or were out of the country training. She had wanted to go do something fun with her friends, but all of them was very busy and didn't have time to do anything with her. Yukiko just sighed at that depressing thought and stared up to the sky and started to think of what she could do today. It was when the sound of something blowing up in the outside training range that got her attention..

"Who could that be?" she asked to herself as she got from her seat and headed to the training range.

_***Vongola HQ outdoor training range.***_

Yukiko notice when she entered the range that most of the targets were destroy beyond repair and that many of the holes that had been made were still smoking. She looked the opposite side of the range and saw her father in his Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. Yukiko was amazed to see the destruction that her father had wrecked upon the range.

"Papa?" she said as she approach her father.

"Oh, Yuki-chan. What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked her

"I was bored and didn't have anything to do, than I here an explosion and decided to come here." She replied as she stood next to him.

Gokudera looked a little sheepish at that and looked to his daughter, whom seemed to be studying the damage he had done. He notice that she seemed to like the mess and gave her an offer.

"Well why don't you show me what you got. Maybe I can show you something you can adapt to you fighting style." he said as he turn to her to see her respond.

Yukiko look very happy to the offer that her father offered to her that she was almost shining with glee.

"Okay, I'll get my crackers and be right back." she said as she ran out of the range

She could vaguely hear her father laughing as she ran back to the Vongola Main House.

_***10 minutes later.***_

One think that was known about Yukiko around the family is that regardless to where she was, she was a very fun loving girl, even in the middle of a fight. Yukiko had two ways to fight that sometimes frustrates her enemies and also made them fear her because of how spontaneous she was. She was known as 'The Pyrotechnician' or as 'Hanabi Yukiko' depending on who you are talking to. She took the love that her father had towards dynamite and upgraded it to fireworks and firecrackers. She keep small, but extremely powerful firecrackers that only light up to her storm flames on her body much of the same way her fathers look in his Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. She keep her most powerful and destructive fireworks in a special backpack that keep them safe from any flame that might caused them to be set off. However, her most powerful weapon was her skull hairpins that held her bangs back. Viola, a scientists that her and her friends were close to, made them so that the power in them was even stronger than any explosion on the earth, although see is to only use them if she was in great danger. She always kept them on, just in case.

Now that she was back, Gokudera could tell that she was ready to start as soon as she could.

"Okay that first thing I want to do is see the attacks that you do know. Let's see if we can improve them some." Gokudera said to her as she got into position.

His only respond to that was the giant grin that spread across her face.

_*** 5 hours later.***_

It had gotten darker as Gokudera and Yukiko continued to practice the hours by. Gokudera could hone4stly say that Yukiko had grown powerful and that her fireworks were getting more spectacular as she delivered her style more. As the last rounds of firework died down, they could hear some applause around them. They turn to see the all of the Vongola Family members and allies had came to see the training show. Yukiko blushed at the praise that she received from her family and smiled when she saw her best friends clapping the loudest of everyone there. Gokudera smile as she went to them and simple thought of how she looked when she approach the range to how she look now.

Very happy and no longer bored.

_'Glad I could get rid of your boredom today Yuki.'_ he thought as he walk to his friends.

Indeed, when Yukiko thought on how her dad had helped her with her boredom after she had be tuck in that night, she couldn't help, but smile.

_' I am going to do something very big for papa, for his birthday. Maybe I can work on the biggest firework ever for him.'_ she thought and than started to planned for her big surprise that wouldn't come for another couple of mouths.

Never let it be said that she couldn't think big, consider that said fireworks lasted all night and could be see even in America when that faithful day came.

***I got 3 reviews after posting this story. That made me so happy. Sorry if this one seemed so short, I really want to save the real character development for the real story. This story is like a prequel/sequel the trilogy I'm planning to do. I am about to start the first story, but you won't see the kids until later. Any way, if you see any problems let me know. Till next time. Thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat and AnimeLoverC for the reviews.***

Revised 2nd edition. Many thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat.


	4. Kota Yamamoto

La Familia

Chapter 3:

The Beat of My Heart

by:

Kota Yamamoto

Kota would like to consider himself a normal boy with many hobbies. He had plenty of friends that he would do anything to protect them, and he was consider to be the perfect child that many people would sometimes wish their children were more like him. The only difference is that Kota was the son of Takeshi Yamamoto, the Vongola Decimo's left-hand man.

Kota was a spitting image of his father, except his hair was a lot more spiky than his dad's. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a light green windbreaker, a black denim jeans and a special pair of black Nike sneakers shoes that he got when he was able to visit America with his father. Kota took great pride in the fact that he looked like his dad. If there was one thing that Kota would agree with others about would be that he inherited his father's natural reflexes and athleticism. However, unlike his father, Kota excelled in all sports. The one sport that Kota liked the most was basketball. To him, the sound of the ball bouncing on the court was like hearing his own heartbeat. While his father would have love to have him like baseball as much as he did, he was proud of his son for doing something that he loved. However, Kota had a secret love that he hasn't told his dad about.

Today, Kota was hanging out with one of his best friends, Yukiko, who was working on a new type of firework that she came up with. Yukiko was always making more of her special brand of fireworks and she tended to use him as a moving target, although it really helped with his reflexes. Kota normally had lots of fun watching her make them but today he was a little troubled to pay any attention to what she was working on, something that she notice. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when she was in front of him until she hit him on his head.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going have to blow you up to make you talk." she said, as she sat next to him while fiddling with her lighter.

Kota just laugh at that statement. The relationship between these two was very close, considering that their dad's were the right and left hand men to the Decimo. She knew everything about him and always knew if something was wrong with him. She wasn't the secret keeper of the group, but she was just as close to one when it came to the two of them.

"It's nothing really, just thinking about something." he said to her, as he reclined on the grass.

"Oh really, well nothing must be really something if I was able to hit you." she said, as she also laid down on the grass.

"Well, do you know how I have been practicing swordsmanship in my spare time?" he said to her.

"I should considering I was the one keeping watch while you practice in the middle of the night." she replied as she watch her flame on her lighter move back and forth in the wind.

"Sorry, sorry. I really appreciate it though. " he said with a nervous smile on his face. He had asked her to keep watch over his practice to make sure nobody chance upon them or to make sure that he didn't go to far.

"Well, what about it?" she asked, as she looked at him.

"Well, I decided to ask dad to teach me Shigure Soen Ryu." he said as he stood up.

"Ohhhh." Yukiko hummed. She had expected him to say that sooner or later. However, she wondered if Yamamoto would really teach Kota. Sure, she understood that Takeshi Yamamoto was a world class swordsman and that he only had one equal in Squalo, but he had also express his thoughts on letting his son follow the path that he wanted to and not pressure him into anything, although the point was moot since Kota was practicing the "Way of the Sword" anyways.

"Well, Good luck with that." She said as she also got up and started to walk away. "Tell me how it works out with you later. I got to work to do. I will see you later." She said as she went towards that Mansion.

Kota couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was cheering him on in her own way and left to look for his dad at the Vongola Dojo.

_*** The Vongola Dojo***_

Takeshi Yamamoto could easily say that few things surprised him. When he found out that the 'mafia' game was real, he just laughed and shrugged it off. He had been doing this for awhile and to him, it wasn't that much different from when they started except it was more official. When he learn about his dad's past and how he came to learn the Shigure Soen Ryu, it shock him a little, but he figured that his dad had to do what he had to do and if he haven't learned the Shigure Soen Ryu, he would have never have learned it and he wouldn't have been able to protect his friends. However, seeing his son practice some basic sword stances was something that surprised him to his very core. He had always supported his son in everything he did and honestly thought that he would go into the JABBA with the skills he had, so he honestly didn't think that his son would want to become a swordsman, however, he could honestly say that he love the idea of teaching Kota the old man's style. He knew that he had to wait for Kota to come on his own, he knew how nerve wrecking to ask a parent to teach them a killing style when they have been participating in a normal everyday activities.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Kota asked nervously

He was training when Kota found him. He noticed that he was fidgeting and he looked really nervous, something that he never saw in his son unless Yukiko was working on her fireworks. Yamamoto just smile and turn his attention to his son.

"Sure Kota-kun, is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you would…well, if can possibility…" he started.

"Yes?" he urged gently; he knew that he couldn't rush him into this.

"If you would teach me the Shigure Soen Ryu!" he shouted, bowing his head to the floor to show his dad how seriously he was about his request.

Yamamoto was shocked by the formal way his son asked him, but the smile that appear on his face showed that he was really pleased that Kota wanted to learn his dad's style. It surprised Kota when he heard his dad cheerful laugh and was fill with joy at his father's smile and what he told him next.

"Sure, I had been waiting for you to ask me. We will begin your training tomorrow, so you best prepare yourself." Yamamoto said as he started back his training.

"Yes sir." said Kota as he ran out to tell everyone with a big smile on his face.

In a couple of mouths, Kota would quickly become a great swordsman under his father's teaching. He would have lots of fun watch his dad and Squalo have their daily spars and the friendship between him and Brando would grow so much that it evolved their styles for the rare times that they happen to fight in the same battles….

….It also help that they were able to use their new style to escape when they felt the terrible twosomes nearby looking for them when they wanted to do interesting things to them.

***I'm finally done. I'm had a hard time with this one. I had to rethink and rewrite this chapter because they didn't seem right to me. This one is better, but I still had a lot of problems writing it, so I hope everyone likes it. To anyone wondering about it, the JABBA is the Japan Basketball Association and is a part of the International Basketball Federation. You could consider it like the Japanese equivalent to the NBA. Also, I have the first chapter ready for the first story to the trilogy, but I want to go over it one more time, so expect that story to come up soon. See you soon.***


	5. Lapin Bovino

La Familia

Chapter 4:

Sugar and Spice

by:

Lapin Bovino

This is the story of a sweet little girl. The day had started out normally with Lapin waiting in front of the mansion door. Today was the day that her parents were coming back from their job. She had been sooo excited that she had hardly been able to sit down when her uncle Tsuna had told her.

Lapin was considered to be a very sweet child. She always had a smile on her face and, while she was a little ditsy, she was a very good listener and tend to give great advice. She had black curly hair that was so curly that it looks more like a tamer version of her dad's hair when he was younger. She wore a light blue Cheongsam style shirt with white pants and she wore a cow-print copper apron over them and wore the basic black Kung Fu Shoes. She tend to keep her horns in a special pouch in her copper apron that she could reach easily in case of an emergency. She had green eyes that many said flashed like lighting bolts. She would simple laugh at them and say that if she did, it was because of her dad.

"You look really happy today, Lapin-chan." said a voice behind Lapin, as she sat in front of the mansion door.

Lapin look behind her to she Tsunami walking towards her. She got up as Tsunami or 'Ami' as they called her stop in front of her.

"Of course I am, Onee-sama. Mommy and Daddy have been gone for two months, you can't tell me that you wouldn't miss your daddy if he was gone that long too." she said as she to her.

Ami laughed as she patted Lapin on the head.

"Well, you might be right, but I'm not trembling in excitement like you are right now, sweetie." she said.

Lapin blushed at the nickname. Everyone in their family have been calling her that for a very long time.

"Anyways, I will see you later." she said as she walk off, walking off.

"Okay!" Lapin said back to her as she headed out the door.

Lapin didn't tell Ami, or anyone for that matter, that she was going into town to buy some presents for her parents that day. Normally, she would have one member of the family go with her, but today, she wanted to do it herself.

It takes about 20 minutes to reach the nearby town. Lapin had been to this town many times with her big brother and knew exactly what she wanted to get her parents. She greeted the people that she walk by until she reach the silversmith nearby. She had heard stories on how the head of the first family that lived in the mansion had watches made for the members of his family and she figured that she could had the silversmith make a special locket for her parents. As Lapin walked into the silversmith, she didn't notice the figures in the alleyway that was watching her.

***Vongola Mansion***

Lambo and I-pin had just arrive back to the mansion from a very difficult mission. Originally, it was only supposed to be Lambo going, but when he found out that his mission took place in China, he had asked Tsuna if he could allow I-pin to come along Tsuna could see the advantage of allowing her to go and allowed it. The mission had become even easier with her and they had arrived back earlier then planned. As Lambo and I-pin walk through the door, Ami walk by.

"Konnichiwa, Lambo-nii-chan, I-pin-nee-chan. How was the mission?" She asked

"Konnichiwa. Ami-chan. It went fine. It was really easy with I-pin-chan there." Lambo said as he walk up to her, and rubbed his hand through her hair.

"That's good." she said as she looked around, than suddenly frowned. "Is Lapin with you? I thought she was waiting for you here or at the gate." She said.

Lambo and I-pin stopped what they were doing when she said that and looked at her.

"No. She wasn't here or at the gate. Are you sure she didn't go anywhere else?" asked I-pin

"I'm positive of that because I was the last person to see her. She was standing at the door and it looked like she was headed outside to wait for you guys when I left her. said Ami, as her frown deepen. "Do you think she might have gone to the village?" she asked.

"It's possible. She loves to go there" Lambo said as he went to the door.

"You guys go and check out the village to see if she went there. I'll go tell papa and have everyone on stand-by just in case you need back-up." Ami said as she ran off towards her father's office.

Lambo and I-pin nodded as they ran out the door.

***Unknown Location***

The first thing that Lapin notice when she woke up was that the back of her head hurt. The next thing she notice was that her hands and feet were bound and that she could hear voices in other room. She wasn't blindfold and she can see sunlight coming from the small window in the room. She guess that someone had hit her with a bat or pipe as she was walking back to the mansion. She heard voices coming closer to the door that served as her prison. The door than open and Lapin saw a group of men with what appear to be, in Lapin's opinion, the leader in the front.

"Well, it seems like our paycheck has finally decided to wake-up. How do you like your new room, princess." the leader said in a mocking tone.

Lapin just looked at the man and didn't say anything.

"Well, it looks like the princess doesn't want to talk to us _little people, does she_." he said to his men, who laughed. "Well, _little princess_, this is what's going to happen. You just going to sit and be really quiet if you don't want to be hurt. If you play cards right, we just might let you go." he said as he got up walked out the room with his cohorts, laughing as they closed the door.

If they had stayed there for a couple more seconds, they would have seen Lapin give out a cheerful smile as she brought up her hand, without the restraints that they put on her.

***In the Town***

Lambo and I-pin were still running around the town, looking for Lapin. They had encounter many people who knew Lapin and said that she had been in the town. They said that she had gone into the silversmith shop.. They had gone to the shop and found out that she had left forty-five minutes ago. They had left the shop, very depress that she wasn't there.

"What are we going to do, Lambo. It is starting to look like she isn't in the town anymore." said I-pin

"I don't know. I looks like we are going to have to call Tsuna for help." he said.

I-Pin nodded. As Lambo was about to the others, the ground gave a sudden shake. They looked towards around after the shaking stop and saw smoke coming from the outskirts of the town. They ran towards the smoke, wondering if anyone was hurt. When they got there they were very surprised.

They area looked like a meteor had landed there. A large group of men were scattered about, looking like they had been beaten within a inch of their lives and in the middle of the carnage was little Lapin, unhurt and looking very confused as she looked around.

"LAPIN!" shouted Lambo and I-pin, as they ran to her.

"Mommy, Daddy." she called out to them as they swept her into a hug.

"Lapin, you had us very worried. What were you doing outside the mansion?" asked I-pin

"I went to get these for you and daddy." she said as she gave them the lockets that she had picked up.

Lambo and I-pin were both speechless as they looked at the lockets that Lapin had giving them. They looked at her smiling face and knew that they couldn't stay upset at her. They smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetie. Now why don't you go home with your mom while in clean up here." Lambo said

"Okay" Lapin said as she ran towards I-pin and they both walk away. Lambo looked around the destruction that was around as he pick up his cell phone to call Tsuna. He couldn't help but shake his head.

"Hey, Tsuna. We found Lapin, but I need you to send a clean up crew to my location." Lambo said into the phone. A period of slience went by as Lambo listen to Tsuna on the other line.

"No it wasn't me or I-pin. What happen was the end result of 4,000 years of martial arts after it is taught to a 6 year old girl who has no idea how strong she is." he said as he looked at the men in front of him.

It was later known that the men saw Lapin coming out of the silversmiths shop and figure that she belong to a rich family and the only family that they knew was rich around the area was the Vongola. They thought that she might be Ami and kidnap her. They don't know what happened, but said that she just broke down the door and started to attack them.

What the kidnappers didn't know was that Lapin was extremely powerful and tend to use her entire strength when in a fight.

I guess you can said that she was the living embodiment of that old famous saying.

*** It's done. Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter. I hope I was able to fixing any mistakes in this one. School's going to started soon, so expect high-points and low-points. **

**The copper apron that Lapin wears is the same one that Taro from Disgaea 2 wears. I though she would look really cute with that added on to her style.**

**I'm doing a poll on whether to let Levi and Lussuria have kids, one of them have kids or neither have kids and that they just mentor some kids to take over their spots. I can say with complete honest that I just can't see Levi with a kid. Lussuria is easier to picture, but if everyone want it, I can think of something for them. The poll will stay up until I reach their point. If choosing, Levi's would be first one.**

**Please tell me how I do and thanks again.***


	6. Hideki Sasagawa

La Familia

Chapter 5:

Relaxation

By:

Hideki Sasagawa

It was an early morning at the Vongola Mansion. The sun had barely risen but it was a sight that many like to see. However, there were one person who wasn't enjoying the sunrise that much. To Hideki, the sunrise was the beginning of another great day for training.

Hideki or Hide (pronounce as _He_-_Day_, instead of _Hide_) was considered by many to be a mini-clone of his father. They both loved to train and were one of the best boxers in the regions. They were also known to speck in a very loud manner, although Hideki was a bit quieter then his father. The only real physical difference between them was that Hide's hair was brown instead of white. Hideki looked up to his father, and tired to do everything that he could do. Since Ryohei had been the world champion in boxing, Hideki had grown up seeing his father fight every day, both inside and outside of the ring. Hideki also loved how straight forward he was and made it a policy to follow his example.

Hideki had just finish his morning work out when he received a rather pleasant surprise. On the steps of the Vongola mansion, was Lapin. Lapin was a normal sparring partner for Hide when his father, his master, or his elder sister wasn't around. He also tend to watch her whenever her parent went out on business and her god family was out.

"Good morning, Lapin-chan. Did you sleep well?" he asked, as he stopped in front of her and started his cool down exercise

"I did Hide-nii-chan. I'm about to go visit godfather for training today. Ryohei-oji-chan told me to tell you that he wants to see you in the relaxation room when you got back from your run." she said.

Hideki thanked her than walked into the Mansion. Hide couldn't help but think of the training that his dad had thought up for them to do today. Hide found his father in the relaxation room in the south wing of the Vongola mansion. His father was sitting in a Agura style in the middle of the room and seemed to be at peace for the moment. Hide could honestly say that this was the first time he had ever seen his dad this relaxed before.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Hideki asked as he walk towards his dad.

Ryohei smiled as Hide sat in front of him. Ryohei found that it still amazes him how much his son looked so much like him. Since he had just came from his morning jog, he was still in his orange jogging suit. His black hair, which was a little bit longer than his, was a little matted from the sweat, but was still just as spiky as his was. His gray eyes were alight in happiness, thinking of the training that his dad had thought up for them to do today.

He just knew that the next couple of days would be a major milestone in his son's life.

"Yep. Today I am going to tell you a secret that Shishō taught me a long time ago. You could say that it is what help me to get me to be as strong as I am today." he said .

"What is it dad." hide asked him with rap attention. He had heard of all the training that his father had gone through with his Shisho and was excited to hear about his father's secret training.

"First things first, today you must rest and do nothing that can be considered as training or exercises for the whole day. Once you do that meet me at the mountain range for the training." Ryohei said as he got up and walked off.

Hide watched as his father walk out of the room. He didn't really understand what his father was telling him, but he did understand that he had basically been given the day off . He decided to take his fathers advice and went back to his room to rest for the day.

On his way to his room, he ran into Ami as she left the kitchen. She saw and gave him a wide grin, which he also return.

"Good morning Hide-kun. I'm going to assume that you just left after meeting Ryohei-oji-san?" she asked.

"Yep. He gave me the day off today. He said that it is part of some special training he has planned for me." he said.

"Really. I can't wait to see it. Anyways, I have to run and get some things. Kota and Takeshi-oji-san is thinking of making sushi for everyone." she said as she walked away.

The thought of one of the famiglia's favorite dishes made Hideki extremely happy that his father gave him the day off. What he didn't know that the next day would be the day the world stood still as the Sun Guardian of the Vongola Decimo Family would pass on his knowledge of the one move that made him famous worldwide in both his boxing matches and in the mafia world.

Many members of the Vongola famiglia would remember that day. After the training was done, the whole area look like an earthquake had taken place. Tsuna, Giotto, and Tsunami could only laugh at their famiglia panicking around the mansion early that morning and told them to not worry about it. Everyone figured out what they meant when Ryohei and Hide came back into the mansion with grins so bright that the sun itself could never compare to them three days later.

Giotto and Tsunami couldn't help but laugh even harder when both Hayato and Yukiko started to yell at both of them for causing so much noise at 4 o' clock in the morning for five days straight.

***sorry for the long wait everyone.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really makes me happy to see them in my mail box. I glad everyone like Lapin. She was the one I had the most fun writing about.**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, simply because of how Hideki's character is. I can really only bring it out with the character that the next chapter is about, so I couldn't express him like I wanted to do. I hope you guys like it and pardon the somewhat lack of a really good plot. **

**Here are some points I want to make to everyone:**

**I read the latest chapter of Reborn and I really hope they reveal if Mammon is a male or female. It really affects the progress of the next story and I can't write till this either passes over or they reveal Mammon's gender.**

**I planned to work on the first chapter of the next story. I think I will do a format that is similar to the one I'm using now for the first five chapters. Expect that chapter some time after the next chapter is up.**

**That's it everyone. Please make sure you vote if you haven't already in my profile page and as always let me know what you think. Thank you.***

Revised 1st edition.


End file.
